Paula
Paula (portrayed by Alicia Witt) is a supporting character and antagonist in The Walking Dead. She is a high-ranking member of the Saviours who appears in the Season 6 episode "The Same Boat". History Prior to the zombie apocalypse, Paula was a family woman with a husband and four children. She worked in Washington D.C. as a secretary in an office building, though she hated her boss who never appreciated her service and regularly belittled her. When the outbreak occurred, the military prioritised the evacuation of politicians and other government officials, so Paula was forced to remain trapped with her boss while she feared for her family's safety. In desperation, she killed her boss and fled, returning home only to find that her entire family was dead. At some point into the apocalypse, Paula came across Negan and the Saviours. She became one of Negan's top lieutenants and committed numerous acts of violence and terror against other survivors, dominating them in Negan's name. In the episode "The Same Boat", Paula and fellow Saviours -Donnie, Michelle and Molly- capture Carol Peletier and Maggie Greene outside their satellite compound. Within the compound, the Saviours were being slaughtered by Rick Grimes and his group from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Watching through binoculars from a safe distance, Paula could see that one of her people, Primo, was still alive. Contacting Primo's radio, Paula addressed Rick and told him that she was holding two of his people. She and Rick talked about making a prisoner exchange and Paula agreed to meet with Rick at an abandoned slaughterhouse. Paula and her comrades took Carol and Maggie to the slaughterhouse for interrogation. During this time, Carol appears to suffer a panic attack and pleads for mercy, but Paula merely views Carol as pathetic. She is also surprised to hear that Maggie is pregnant and is stunned by the fact that anyone can think of making children when struggling for their lives day after day. When Paula asks Carol why her people attacked their compound, Carol tells her of how Daryl, Abraham and Sasha had encountered a group of Saviours months before who had threatened them. She tells Paula that she's living among killers, but Paula counters that Carol and her group are killers as well, the only difference being that Paula has long since stopped feeling guilty about killing. Death Carol uses a sharpened metal crucifix on a band of rosary beads to cut the duct tape binding her. She then frees Maggie and the two manage to kill the rest of Paula's team before making their escape from the slaughterhouse. They enter a corridor where several zombies have been impaled on wooden spears and left as a trap to keep intruders out and prisoners in. At this point, an enraged Paula attacks Carol and Maggie. Carol tells Paula to run, but she refuses to do so. Realising that Carol is much more capable than she had let on, Paula asks why she was acting so afraid before. Carol replies "I was afraid of this," before pushing Paula onto one of the spears in the corridor. Paula is impaled and a walker that is also stuck to the spear bites her, tearing off her cheek. A short while later, Paula reanimates s a zombie. Carol stabs her brain as she and Maggie put down all of the walkers on their way out of the slaughterhouse. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Walking Dead Category:Killers Category:Violent Deaths Category:Painful Deaths Category:Death by Impalement Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Stabbed to Death